A tale of Apples and Ferns
by NnyFluff
Summary: Many, many moons in the future, the clans are still living beside the lake. However, many of the cats that were known in the books are gone. Now there are new cats and a new adventure to go on.
1. Chapter 1

Fernshade's Story

Many, many moons in the future, the clans are still living beside the lake. However, many of the cats that were known in the books are gone. Now there are new cats and a new adventure to go on.

A forbidden love and a prophecy that foresees many deaths… Can the cat destined to save her clan actually save them? Or will RiverClan be destroyed?

Allegiances [Chapter One]:

RiverClan:

Leader- Shallowstar; gray she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Nightpelt; black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Whitewater- white she-cat with green eyes, one eye is blind

Warriors [She-cats without kits and toms]:

Reedwillow- pale gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Mudface- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Badgerfur- black and white tom with green eyes

Stonepelt- dark gray tom with green eyes

Ashtail- ashy gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dapplefur- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Splashriver- brown marckel tabby and white tom with amber eyes

Patchtail- calico and white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens [She-cat expecting or nursing kits]:

Grayfur- pale gray and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Kits; [about 4 ¾ moons old in beginning of story]

-Snowykit; white tom with green eyes

Paleflower- pale golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Kits; [about 5.5 moons old in beginning of story]

-Dark-kit; black and white tom with green eyes

-Stormkit; dark gray tom with green eyes

-Smallkit; small golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mistcloud- long-haired blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Kits;

-Fernkit- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white tail tip, paws and amber eyes

-Applekit- reddish-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

-Rainkit- blue-gray tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Seedpaw- pale brown marckel tabby tom with green eyes

Brightpaw- black she-cat with white flash on chest and amber eyes

Twistpaw- light brown tom with green eyes

Mudpaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Elders:

Loudstep- compact, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mountainheart- dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes

-ThunderClan—

Leader: Foxstar- Reddish-brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Deputy: Dappleleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with leafy-green eyes

Medicine Cat: Brightberry- ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes [Yes! She is related to Brightheart and Cloudtail!]

Warriors [Toms and She-cats without kits]:

Frostshadow- gray tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Bramblepelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Longwhisker- mottled black tom with green eyes and long whiskers

Apprentices:

Skypaw- pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader- Darkstar- dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Deputy- Stepflame- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Whiteblossom- white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Shadowpelt- black tom with amber eyes

Dawnlight- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Pineclaw- brown tabby and white tom with blue eyes

Nettlefoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentices:

Mottledpaw- mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Tallpaw- long-legged white tom with amber eyes

WindClan-

Leader: Falconstar- dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes and a broad flat face

Deputy: Badgerface- black and white she-cat with amber eyes and a face striped like a badger.

Medicine Cat: Swallowtail- reddish-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Flightfoot- pale gray tabby tom with green eyes

Gorseclaw- dark brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Rabbitleap- sandy-brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and blue-gray eyes

Violetpelt- very pretty sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes

Nightshine- black she-cat with pale amber eyes

Wishsong- long-furred white she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentices:

Amberpaw- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cliffpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Chapter One: The Beginning

-Prologue—

In the middle of the night, two cats met in the middle of a clearing in a small part of the woods. The first was a sandy-gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a white tail tip, the second a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

"Hello Mistcloud." The tom meowed, pressing his nose to the she-cat's nose.

"Hello Rabbitleap." The she-cat replied, then sighed. "Rabbitleap. I have something to tell you." She meowed.

"What?" the tom asked, unsure of what she would say.

"I-I'm pregnant." She meowed.  
"That's great!" Rabbitleap purred and nuzzled his mate, but she turned away.

"No it's not!" she meowed. "They aren't yours Rabbitleap."

"W-what do you mean Mistcloud?" Rabbitleap asked, shocked.

"I mean, they aren't going to be raised as yours." Mistcloud meowed, her pale blue eyes filled with pain. "It would be too hard to separate them. Stonepelt has agreed to be their father. He is a good cat, he will be a good father." She turned around and walked a few steps away. "I'm sorry Rabbitleap." She whispered.

"B-but…I _love_ you Mistcloud." Rabbitleap protested, taking a step forward.

"No!" Mistcloud yowled as she turned to face him, her ears flat and eyes filled with pain. "Don't you see Rabbitleap? Our kits can _never_ know you as their father!" She lowered her voice. "It's better this way." She meowed.

Rabbitleap shook his head and looked into her pale blue eyes. "I hope it's worth it then." He spat, his voice filled with anger and pain. Then he turned and walked away, leaving Mistcloud watching him leave with her heart hurting so bad she thought it might break.

"Goodbye…Rabbitleap…" she meowed quietly, even though he couldn't hear her.

- Present day –

Mistcloud had given birth to her kits, the first was a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, and a white tail tip, the second was a reddish-brown tabby she-cat, and the third was a blue-gray tom. Mistcloud couldn't be happier. She and her mate both loved them.

"They are absolutely beautiful." Stonepelt meowed and he studied the new kits, mewling and nursing from their mother. "What should we name them?" he asked.

Mistcloud studied the kits. "I think we should name this one Fernkit." Mistcloud meowed, nudging the small tortoiseshell she-cat.

Stonepelt nodded. "That sounds wonderful. I was thinking of Applekit for the other one." He meowed, talking about the reddish-brown tabby she-cat.

"It defiantly fits her." Mistcloud agreed. "Can we name the tom Rainkit?" she asked.

Stonepelt nodded. And nuzzled his mate. "Yes, another perfect name." he meowed.

Mistcloud nuzzled him back. "Perhaps we can have our own one day." She whispered to him.

"I'd like that." He purred.

Four moons later—

Fernkit was playing outside with her brother, Rainkit. "Gotcha!" Fernkit meowed, leaping onto her brother. They tumbled with oomph.

"Get off!" Rainkit meowed. Fernkit sighed, got off her brother and stretched.  
"All right, geeze." She meowed crossly. "Who put a burr in your fur this morning?"

"no one!" Rainkit protested. "But I was comfortable! Why don't you play with someone else?"

"Because the other kits are old enough to be apprentices! They are way bigger than me!" she meowed.

"What about Applekit?"

"Applekit is busy exploring camp with Snowykit. Again." Fernkit explained.

Rainkit nodded. Just then Mistcloud came out of the nursery. "Where's Applekit?" she asked. "She better not have left camp again."

"She went to play with Snowykit in camp." Rainkit meowed. Mistcloud just sighed, told them to not leave the nursery and went to find the kits.

"Do you think Applekit will get in trouble?" Fernkit asked.

Rainkit shrugged. "You know how Mistcloud is. She worries too much."

"I guess you're right." Fernkit meowed then stood and stretched. "well, I'm going to find Smallkit or someone. Good luck with that nap!" she meowed, darting to where she spotted Smallkit's golden tabby pelt among his siblings and the apprentices.

"Hey Smallkit!" Fernkit called. Smallkit was her best friend, besides her siblings, and he was a lot of fun.

Smallkit turned around and smiled. "Hi Fernkit." He meowed.

"What are you doing?" Fernkit asked.

"Twistpaw and Brightpaw are showing us the new fighting moves they learned." Smallkit meowed. Fernkit nodded. Twistpaw, his brother Mudpaw, and Brightpaw were the newest apprentices. They had left the nursery only two moons before Fernkit and her siblings were born.

Fernkit watched as Twistpaw and Brightpaw were wrestling around, showing off the new moves. Fernkit liked watching, but she never wanted to actually fight. It was dangerous. Finally she got up again. "I'm going to see Whitewater." She meowed to Smallkit.

"Again?" came his reply. "Won't you want to learn the moves before you become an apprentice?" Fernkit shook her head. "Alright then." Smallkit sighed and turned back to the practice fight.

She trotted to where Whitewater's den was. "Whitewater?" she called. She came in when she herd Whitewaters welcoming voice.

"Hello Fernkit. What brings you here today?" Whitewater asked as Fernshade approached her. She was tending to Dark-kit who had gotten a thorn in his pad.

Fernkit shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you needed any help." She meowed.

Whitewater gave a small purr. "Sure, Fernkit. See those leaves over there? She asked, pointing to a small pile of leaves. Fernkit nodded. "Grab a couple and bring them here."

Fernkit bounded over, grabbed a few leaves and gave them to Whitewater. "What do you do with them?" she asked.

"I'm going to chew these up and put it on Dark-kit's pad so it doesn't get an infection." Whitewater replied, then started chewing the leaves up. Fernkit watched intently. She was always interested in what the medicine cats did and what they knew.

"Does it hurt Dark-kit?" Fernkit asked the tom kit. He was wincing but remained still as Whitewater put the pulp on his pad.

"Only a little." He answered. Although Fernkit suspected it stung quite a bit.

"Alright. I'm done Dark-kit." Whitewater meowed. "Fernkit, can you go fetch Paleflower? I think she's in the nursery." Fernkit nodded and ran out of the medicine den.

"Paleflower?" Fernkit called as she bounded to the nursery. Paleflower came out with her kits Smallkit, and Stormkit bounding around her paws.

"What is it Fernkit?" she asked in her calm, quiet voice.

"I was just with Whitewater. She said for me to come get you." Fernkit meowed, feeling like a medicine cat apprentice.

Paleflower nodded. "Thanks Fernkit." She meowed, then turned to Smallkit and Stormkit. "You two stay here while I fetch you're brother." She told them. Smallkit and Stormkit nodded and she padded past Fernkit on her way to the medicine den.

Fernkit was about to turn and go after her when she was scooped up by the scruff. "Hey!" she squeaked. "Put me down, I was going to go back to the medicine den."

"Sorry Fernkit." Came the muffled reply from her father, Stonepelt. "Mistcloud says it's time for a nap."

"But Stonepelt, I'm not sleepy!" Fernkit tried to protest, but Stonepelt just gave a small purr, took her to the nest she shared with Mistcloud and her siblings, and set her down with a small _plop_. Fernkit sighed as Mistcloud moved her closer to her warm, soft belly fur where her siblings were sleeping already. Sighing, Fernkit settled down, closed her eyes, and felt herself drift off to sleep.

Fernkit woke up a while later and saw it was dark out. Stretching she sat up and saw the whole nursery was asleep. Fernkit felt her stomach rumble. _I'm hungry._ She thought. _Maybe there's some Fresh-kill left._

Fernkit snuck over and around her family and the other queens and their kits in the nursery and out the opening. She quickly scented the fresh-kill pile and trotted towards it. When she got there she noticed it was quite well stocked. _The last hunting patrol must have just stocked it._ She thought.

She sniffed around until she found a nice, juicy mouse. "Yum!" she meowed and reached for it. Just then, she herd a voice behind her.

"What are you doing?" it asked.

Fernkit jumped and spun around. That had scared the fur off her! "Well?" the voice prompted. She recognized the cat as Nightpelt, the RiverClan deputy.

"I-I was hungry." She meowed quietly.

"Does Mistcloud know you're out here?" Nightpelt asked

"No." Fernkit meowed, glancing sideways.

"Well grab the mouse and get back to the nursery. We don't need kits out and about at night." Nightpelt meowed in a stern yet gentle voice.

Fernkit nodded. "I understand." She meowed. She turned around, grabbed the mouse, and ran back to the nursery. "whew!" she meowed to herself when she got back. "I thought he would rip my pelt off!"

"Who would rip your pelt off?" Applekit mewed. "And is that mouse I smell?"

"Nightpelt, and yes it is." Fernkit replied.

Applekit jumped up. "Can I have some?" she asked. Fernkit nodded and made room for her sister to take some.

Rainkit then stirred and sat up. "Is that mouse?" he mewed.

Fernkit sighed. "Yes. Do you want some?" she asked.

"Just a bite." Rainkit replied and shoved his way between his sisters to get some. "Yum!" he meowed after he took a bite. "Delicious!"

The three split the mouse and lay together. Dawn seemed to still be a long way off. "Hey, Want to see the river?" Applekit asked.

"But kits can't leave camp." Rainkit pointed out.

"Come on! Please? It's a good opportunity to explore." Applekit pleaded.

"Fernkit?" Rainkit looked at his sister. Fernkit shrugged and Rainkit turned to Applekit. "Alright, but just a quick look." He meowed.

"Come on then!" Applekit whispered excitedly and the three kits snuck out of the den and out a hole in the camp wall. Fernkit was the last out since her dark pelt blended in with the night better.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as they saw the territory, bathed in moonlight. "Come on!" she mewed and raced off in a random direction. Rainkit and Applekit raced after her.

They tackled her a moment later and the three landed in a heap. "Hey!" Applekit piped up. "I hear the stream!" she mewed and bounded away. "It's this way! Come on!"

"Wait for us Applekit!" Fernkit mewed and raced after her sister. They reached the edge of the stream a short bit later. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Just think, We'll learn how to catch our food from there!"

"It looks dangerous." Rainkit meowed. "Mistcloud says a warrior could drown in it."

"We're RiverClan kits!" Applekit meowed proudly. "We were born to swim!"

"We still have to learn." Fernkit pointed out, but Applekit just rolled her eyes and went to give Fernkit a playful shove, but slipped off the edge and tumbled in with a shriek.

"Applekit!" Fernkit and Rainkit screeched. Suddenly, a blur of fur raced beside them and leaped into the river. It was Ashtail, the camp guard! She plunged into the water and came up with a drenched Applekit. She came up on the bank and set Applekit down. Mistcloud and Stonepelt came running up with Whitewater.

Whitewater set to work on Applekit with Mistcloud and Stonepelt close by while Fernkit was herded away from the stream by Ashtail. Ashtail guided her and her brother to Mistcloud's side. Fernkit looked up at her mother. "Will she be okay?" she asked. Mistcloud didn't answer.

"She will be fine." Ashtail assured them.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Applekit awoke coughing and hacking. "Applekit!" Mistcloud cried happily. "Oh, thank StarClan, she's alive!" Mistcloud nuzzled her kit happily.

"Let's get her back to the medicine den." Whitewater meowed. "I want to make sure she's okay first." She then picked up Applekit by the scruff but then Mistcloud steped forward.

"Let me carry her Whitewater." She meowed. Whitewater handed Applekit over to her and walked beside her as Mistcloud carried her kit to the medicine den. Stonepelt picked up Fernkit by the scruff and Ashtail picked up Rainkit, then the two cats followed Mistcloud and Whitewater back to camp.

Back in camp Stonepelt and Ashtail dropped the two kits at the nursery. Paleflower greeted them with relief. "I thought you three were kidnapped!" she meowed.

"Can you watch these two, Paleflower?" Stonepelt asked the queen. "I want to check on Applekit."

Paleflower nodded. "Of course I will. They won't run off with me watching them." She meowed. Stonepelt nodded and trotted to the nursery. "Come on Fernkit, Rainkit. Let's go rest in my nest. I'm sure you're tired."

Fernkit glanced at her brother, who shrugged and followed Paleflower into her nest in the nursery. Fernkit followed with a sigh. She squeezed in Paleflower's crowded nest between Rainkit and Stormkit, closed her eyes, and let herself drift off to sleep.

Author's Note: End of Chapter One. Hopefully I won't lose interest in this haha. Oh, and if you have any ideas/OC's for cats you would like to see featured in this story just let me know in a message or something with you're OC's info or your idea!

-NnyFluff


	2. Chapter 2: Apprentices!

Fernshade's Story: Chapter Two

Fernkit watched in awe as Dark-kit, Stormkit, and Smallkit received their apprentice names. It had been half a moon since the three kits had snuck out of camp and Applekit had nearly drowned. Shallowstar wasn't happy about it. She confined them to the nursery for half a moon and the kits had finished their punishment just in time to see their den-mates become apprentices.

"From this day, until they receive their warrior names, these three apprentices will be known as Darkpaw, Stormpaw, and Smallpaw." Shallowstar meowed in her strong, confident voice.

Fernkit sat with Rainkit and Applekit next to their parents, Mistcloud and Stonepelt, while Darkpaw got Mudface as Stormpaw got Patchtail, and Smallpaw got Reedwillow as mentors. "I hope I get a good mentor!" Applekit squeaked as the apprentices and mentors touched noses.

"You will." Mistcloud assured her. Stonepelt nodded in agreement.

"Who was your mentor?" Rainkit asked.

"I had Loudstep as my mentor." Mistcloud told them. Loudstep was the oldest RiverClan cat and Mistcloud was his second to last apprentice. "You had Nightpelt right?" she asked Stonepelt.

Stonepelt nodded. "I was his last apprentice before he became deputy." He told them. Fernkit was excited to become an apprentice as she listened to her parents. Maybe Whitewater would become her mentor!

"I now would like to also appoint some apprentices as full warriors!" Shallowstar meowed before the cats left the meeting. "Seedpaw and Brightpaw step forward."

Seedpaw and Brightpaw stepped forward in front of their leader with their mentors. Seedpaw gave his tail a nervous twitch and Brightpaw gave her chest a quick lick. "Dapplefur. Do you think Seedpaw will be a good warrior? Has he passed every test?" Shallowstar asked.

"With Flying colors." Dapplefur replied without hesitation. "Seedpaw will make a brilliant warrior."

Shallowstar nodded and turned to Badgerfur. "Badgerfur. What about Brightpaw?" she asked.

"Brightpaw has excellent skills in hunting and fighting. She will make a fine addition to Riverclan's warriors and I believe she will be a brilliant mentor as well." Badgerfur meowed. "But she hasn't been training very long. Are you sure she will be ready to become a warrior?"

Shallowstar nodded again. "I know it seems soon but Brightpaw seems to know everything we've taught her already. I've been watching her and I think she will make a fine warrior." Badgerfur nodded his agreement and Shallowstar addressed the apprentices. "I now announce you as warriors. Seedpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Seedfur. RiverClan honors your courage and faithfulness and we welcome you as a full warrior." Shallowstar then turned to Brightpaw. "Brightpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Brightflash. We honor your speed and cunning and welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Seedfur! Brightflash! Seedfur! Brightflash!" the clan cheered. Seedfur and Brightflash stood proud in front of their clanmates as they chanted their warrior names.

Fernkit then bounded up to the new apprentices. "What does it feel like? Being an apprentice and all?" she mewed curiously.

"Awesome!" Smallpaw replied.

"I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" Smallpaw's brother Darkpaw meowed from beside him.

Smallpaw shook his head. "No, I am!" he meowed.

"No! You're to small. I'm the biggest of the litter which means I am the strongest!" Darkpaw retorted. Smallpaw them pounced on him playfully and the two tussled until their brother Stormpaw pushed between him.

"You're both wrong." He meowed. "_I_ will be the greatest warrior ever." Darkpaw and Smallpaw gave a knowing glance at each other and, at the same time, pounced on their brother.

Fernkit gave a purr of amusement. She would miss her friends now that it's only her, Rainkit, Applekit, and Snowykit in the nursery. But at least there would be more room! Paleflower was complaining all the time that her three kits were too big to be in the nursery any more.

"Fernkit!" Mistcloud meowed from where she was with Stonepelt, Rainkit and Applekit. "Come on! Stonepelt found you all a nice squirrel to share!"

"Coming!" Fernkit called, got one last look at the three brothers play-fighting, and bounded to her parents and siblings.

Fernkit sighed. She was bored today. Whitewater was busy gathering herbs, Snowykit was busy with Smallpaw, Darkpaw, and Stormpaw, Mistcloud and Stonepelt went for a walk, and Rainkit and Applekit were sleeping still. Fernkit put her head on her paws and sighed. "What a dull day." She meowed to herself.

Just then, she heard a scuffling from behind her. She turned around just in time to see a flash of white before she was bowled over. "Hey!" she screeched.

"Scared you?" the voice asked. It was Snowykit, and he was crushing her!

"No! But you're crushing me! Get off!" she meowed. She sighed in relief when she felt the pressure of Snowykit leave her.

"Sorry." He meowed. "I just thought you looked bored and I figured you'd like to play."

"What happened to Darkpaw, Smallpaw, and Stormpaw?" Fernkit asked.

Snowykit shrugged. "They had apprentice stuff to do." He meowed. "But I found out there is a gathering tonight!"

"Are any apprentices going?" she asked.

Snowykit nodded. "Smallpaw, Twistpaw, and Mudpaw are going." He told her. "Darkpaw and Stormpaw are staying here."

"I wish I could go." Fernkit meowed. "It must be nice being an apprentice."

"I'm going to be an apprentice soon!" Snowykit told her proudly. He was right, he was nearly six moons old and was going to be made an apprentice any day now.

"Maybe Shallowstar will make you an apprentice before the gather tonight." Fernkit meowed with a small whisker twitch.

Snowykit stood up and stretched. "Maybe." He meowed. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Fernkit shook her head. "Alright, I'm going to get some fresh-kill." He meowed.

Fernkit suddenly got an idea as he started to walk away. She crouched and gave her most powerful leap with her long legs, and landed on Snowykit's back. "Gotcha!" she meowed. Snowykit suddenly rolled over and Fernkit rolled off. "What was that for?" she meowed, standing up and shaking herself off.

"It was because you attacked me. Darkpaw showed me it today." Snowykit replied, puffing out his chest.

"Can you show me?" Fernkit asked excidily.

"Maybe later." Snowykit replied. "I'm hungry right now."

Fernkit sighed. "Alright." She meowed, and walked back to her warm patch of sun outside the nursery.

She laid down, glanced towards the camp entrance and saw Whitewater coming back to camp, followed by Mistcloud and Stonepelt carrying who were carrying fresh-kill. Fernkit jumped up and bounded over to Whitewater.

"Whitewater!" she mewed. "Do you need any help sorting herbs?" she asked in her most polite voice. Whitewater nodded, and beckoned Fernkit to follow with her tail. Fernkit followed, not wanting to be sent away.

"What are these for?" Fernkit asked as she picked up a herb.

"That's burdock root. It's great on rat bites." Whitewater replied.

"Oh." Fernkit replied and went back to sorting herbs. As she was putting the burdock root away she came across a very red berry. Curiously, she pulled it out. It looked old and gross, but she wondered what it was. "Hey Whitewater, what's this red berry?" she asked.

Whitewater suddenly whipped around and swatted the berry away. "No Fernkit!" she growled. "Don't touch it! That's a Deathberry!"

"Deathberry?" Fernkit echoed.

"Yes, Deathberry." Whitewater confirmed. "I thought I got rid of them all." She meowed, mostly to herself. "Ever since Sungleam…" she trailed off.

"Sungleam?" Fernkit echoed.

"No one!" Whitewater snapped. "Go back to the nursery Fernkit. I want to double check I have no more death berries."

Fernkit nodded and ran to the nursery. She had never see Whitewater so angry. She wondered why she got so angry and why she had mentioned a cat named Sungleam.

As Fernkit came into view of the nursery she saw Mistcloud and Graytail outside the nursery while Rainkit, Applekit, and Snowykit were playing around them.

"Hello Fernkit. Were you helping Whitewater again?" Graytail greeted her. Fernkit nodded and walked to her mother who have her a few swift licks to fix her ruffled fur.

"Can I ask you something?" Fernkit asked as her mother fixed her fur.

"Of course my love." Mistcloud replied.

"Who is Sungleam?" Fernkit asked.

Both queens stiffened and gave each other a nervous glance. "Where did you hear of her?" Mistcloud asked, studying her kit.

"Whitewater mentioned her when I found a Death berry. She said something about she thought she got rid of them all after what happened to Sungleam." Fernkit told them rapidly. "So who is Sungleam?"

"You will need to wait until Whitewater tells you." Mistcloud meowed.

"It's no one else's place but Whitewater's to tell you." Graytail added.

Fernkit sighed. "Alright." She meowed. She would know somehow. It must have been an amazing cat to be named Sungleam.

Over the next two moons Fernkit forgot about the cat named Sungleam. No one ever talked about the cat and with Snowykit, now Snowy_paw_'s apprentice ceremony she forgot even more. Finally, though, it was the day of her apprentice ceremony!

That morning Fernkit and Applekit were wrestling after lunch while Rainkit was still eating and Shallowstar came to the nursery. "Hello Mistcloud." She greeted the queen.

Mistcloud bowed her head in greeting to her leader. "Good morning Shallowstar, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I've just come to let you know that your kits will have their apprentice ceremony today at sunhigh." Shallowstar told her.

Applekit and Fernkit stopped wrestling and Rainkit looked up from his meal. "Really?" Applekit squeaked and ran to Mistcloud and Shallowstar. Fernkit and Rainkit glanced at each other and followed her.

"Are we really going to be apprentices?" Rainkit asked.

Mistcloud gave a purr and Shallowstar nodded. "Yes, kits. Today at sunhigh you will be apprentices." She told them.

"Yes!" Fernkit squeaked and gave a small jump. "We're going to be apprentices!"

"We'll be the best apprentices ever!" Rainkit told Mistcloud and Shallowstar.

"We'll be the best _cats_ ever!" Applekit corrected them.

Mistcloud purred and thanked Shallowstar, then turned to her kits. "You better behave at you're ceremony." She told them.

"We will!" Fernkit assured her mother.

At sunhigh Shallowstar called a clan meeting. "Today we gather around the Moss Rock to announce three new apprentices." Shallowstar meowed. "Come forward Rainkit, Fernkit and Applekit."

Mistcloud, who was sitting beside Stonepelt, gave them a nudge and the three kits trotted forward, ready to become apprentices. Shallowstar looked at the kits and gave a small nod. "Rainkit, from this day, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw." She meowed, then turned to another cat. "Dapplefur. You have trained Seedpelt well, and I hope you pass on your knowledge to Rainpaw."

"I will." Dapplefur replied and walked up to touch noses with Rainpaw.

"Applekit and Fernkit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior names, you will be known as Applepaw and Fernpaw." Shallowstar meowed.

_I'm an apprentice!_ Fernpaw thought excitedly. She glanced around, would Whitewater be her mentor? She hoped so. She wanted to be a medicine cat.

"Whitewater, step forward." Shallowstar meowed.

_I will be Whitewater's apprentice!_ Fernpaw thought. She could just bounce!

Whitewater stepped forward in front of the clan. "As you know, I am RiverClan's medicine cat." She began. "But I will not live forever, therefore, I have spoken to StarClan and they have shown me the cat that is to be my apprentice and your future medicine cat."

_This is it!_ Fernpaw could barely contain herself.

"Applepaw is to be my apprentice." Whitewater announced.

"What?!" Fernkit spat out. Applepaw had jumped to her paws and was protesting as well.

"But I was going to be a warrior!" she meowed. The clan was shocked; everyone thought that Whitewater would choose Fernpaw as her apprentice.

"What did StarClan say?" Mistcloud meowed from where she was with Stonepelt, both had nervous looks on their faces.

"I know it is a shock, but this is what StarClan has told me. Applepaw will be the future medicine cat of RiverClan." Whitewater told them sternly. "I am sorry Fernpaw and Applepaw. I know you both wanted different roles in this clan, but StarClan may have a different destiny for you both."

Fernpaw sighed. "If it's what StarClan wants…" she meowed quietly, her tail drooping.

"It better be what StarClan wants!" Applepaw nearly hissed.

Shallowstar then spoke up. "This is a bit of a shock. But I know Applepaw and Fernpaw will both be wonderful members of their clan, whatever role they play." She meowed. Applepaw and Fernpaw nodded.

_It's not fair though! I wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice! Not a warrior apprentice!_ Fernpaw thought angrily.

"I will now assign Applepaw and Whitewater's apprentice." Shallowstar went on. Applepaw and Fernpaw touched noses. Once they finished Shallowstar continued. "Splashriver. You are one of the senior warriors and you trained Patchtail well. I hope you will pass on all you know to young Fernpaw." She meowed.

"I will do my best." Splashriver meowed. He stepped forward and touched his nose to Fernpaw's nose.

"Now that we have that all straightened out, I would like to announce the newest apprentices of RiverClan! Rainpaw, Applepaw and Fernpaw!"

"Rainpaw! Applepaw! Fernpaw!" the clan cheered. Even though she was still sad that she wouldn't be a medicine cat, she was still an apprentice and Fernpaw promised herself that she would be the best apprentice she could be. Still…she just wanted to scream to StarClan why she couldn't be a medicine cat! It wasn't fair!

"I'm so proud!" Mistcloud meowed as she gave each of her kits a swift lick. "You three will make wonderful cats!"

Stonepelt nodded. "Yes you will." He agreed.

Rainpaw looked proud. But Fernpaw sighed. "I wanted to be Whitewater's apprentice!" she meowed.

"I know love." Mistcloud told her. "But StarClan must have your destiny filled out for you."

Fernpaw sighed. "It's still not fair." She meowed.

Applepaw nodded her agreement. "I don't want to be a medicine cat. I have to be stuck in camp with herbs instead of fighting."

"Please, kits." Stonepelt meowed. "It's the will of StarClan. They know what they are doing. Just try your best to be good apprentices and learn as much as you can."

Fernpaw sighed. "Alright, Stonepelt. But I still don't like it." Applepaw just stayed quiet and looked at her paws, her reddish-brown tabby pelt bristling slightly.

"Applepaw?" Mistcloud meowed, looking at her daughter.

"Alright." Applepaw sighed.

"I can teach you every move I learn, Applepaw." Rainpaw suggested.

"Really?"

"Sure! That way you'll be a fighting medicine cat." Rainpaw meowed.

"Thanks Rainpaw!" Applepaw meowed.

Dapplefur came up to them. "Come on Rainpaw, Let's explore the territory. Although, you've already seen the river." She meowed with a slight purr.

"Yeah, yeah." He meowed. "Let's go then."

Dapplefur nodded. "Come on then!" she meowed, then turned and trotted towards the camp entrance. Rainpaw followed.

"Be careful Rainpaw!" Mistcloud meowed. Rainpaw only gave a twitch of his tail in reply.

Whitewater and Splashriver came up to them next. "Come along Applepaw, We've got many herbs to learn about-" Applepaw sighed, interrupting her. "After we've explored the territory." Whitewater finished.

"Alright." Applepaw meowed, a little happier.

"We'll explore the territory to." Splashriver added.

Fernpaw nodded. "Okay." She meowed.

"Come on then." He meowed. "We might have time for a hunting lesson to."

Fernpaw followed her mentor as he headed for the entrance.

"You two be careful too!" Mistcloud called to them.

"We will!" Fernpaw called back, then ran out of camp to catch up with her mentor.

"This is the river." Splashriver told her as they came to the river.

"I know." Fernpaw snapped at him. They had explored every part of their territory already and the river was last. Fernpaw was tired and her pads hurt. She didn't want to learn about their territory anymore.

"You should know, your sister nearly died in it." He snapped back, then sighed. "Look, I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, but you have ben like this all day and you could at least try and act like you want to be a warrior, because at this rate, Applepaw will be a medicine cat with her own apprentice and Rainpaw will be a warrior with a mate and kits."

"Fine!" Fernpaw huffed. _I'll show him._ She thought. _I will be a warrior before Rainpaw!_

"Good." Splashriver replied. Now come on, we're going to practice hunting for a bit before we head back.

Fernpaw nodded and followed Splashriver to a shallow part of the river where if she fell in she wouldn't drown, and watched carefully as Splashriver demonstrated the fishing crouch.

"That's Dock." Whitewater told Applepaw. They were in the medicine den and Whitewater was showing her all the herbs, and boy was it a lot!

"What's Dock used for?" Whitewater asked her.

"Uhm…" Aplepaw thought. Dock was an easy one right? Whitewater had told her just a little while ago.

"It's used on sore pads." Whitewater told her.

"I knew that!" Applepaw said quickly.

"Right." Whitewater replied. "Let's continue then."

Fernpaw was returning from camp. Her first fishing lesson hadn't gone well. First, she kept her shadow over the water, then she fell _in_ the river, and finally she thought she had a fish but she lost it. _I bet Applepaw would have caught a fish by now._ She thought.

"It's okay if you didn't catch a fish today." Splashriver told her through the three fish he caught. "I didn't catch any on my first outing either."

"Really?" Fernpaw asked.

Splashriver nodded. "Really. In face, it took me three sunrises before I caught any prey."

"wow." Fernpaw meowed. She followed Splashriver to where the fresh-kill was. "Am I allowed to take anything?" she asked.

Splashriver nodded. "Of course." He told her. "And tomorrow we'll go practice hunting."

Fernpaw nodded. "Alright." She meowed and reached for a plump fish.

"Wait, take a few pieces to the elders first. I told them you would bring dinner to them." Splashriver told them.

Fernpaw nodded and picked up the three fish Splashriver caught, and a vole, and trotted to the elders den. She was greeted by Mountainheart.

"Hello Fernpaw." He meowed. "Are those for us?"

"Hello Mountainheart, and yes they are." Fernpaw replied, dropping the fresh-kill in front of the elders.

"Looks delicious!" the old elder, Loudstep, meowed from his nest.

Mountainheart and Loudstep each grabbed a fish and started eating. "Anything else I can get you?" Fernpaw asked.

"No, but could you tell Whitewater we need some more Poppyseeds for Loudstep. His joints are hurting him lately." Mountainheart told her.

Fernpaw nodded and turned to leave. "By the way, congratulations of becoming an apprentice!" Mountainheart meowed. "I remember when Mistcloud became an apprentice. We were so proud, her mother and I, and now I'm proud because my grandkits are apprentices. It makes an old cat like me happy."

"You aren't old Mountainheart." Fernpaw told him.

"Oh yes I am. I was old when Mistcloud was born." Mountainheart meowed with a purr. "But Poppytail and I were so happy when she was born."

"Poppytail?" Fernpaw meowed, confused.

"Poppytail was my mate, and Mistcloud's mother." Mountainheart explained. "I never thought I'd get over her death…she was so young."

"What happened to her?" Fernpaw asked. She didn't want to make her grandfather sad but she hardly ever heard of Poppytail, Mistcloud wouldn't talk about her.

"Poppytail was here in the elder's den with Loudstep, me and Darkfur. She had just moved here due to her sight failing." Mountainheart started. "It happened when Mistcloud was still expecting you kits. A battle with WindClan broke out, and one cat tried to get in the nursery, where Paleflower, Graytail, and Mistcloud were. Since Graytail and Paleflower had their kits, Mistcloud attacked the cat.

They fought outside the nursery. Poppytail saw that the cat was attacking her only kit, who was pregnant, and ran to her aid. But the cat beat her and ended up killing her. Mistcloud was distraught, being an only kit made her very attached to her mother. She stayed away all night with me and a few other cats. We thought she would lose you, but Stonepelt helped her move onward and focus on her kits instead."

"Do you miss her?" Fernpaw asked.

"Every day." Mountainheart replied. "But I was so happy when Mistcloud had you three. And Rainpaw even looks like me and your mother."

Fernpaw was about to ask more about her family history, but Splashriver called her to get some food and get to bed.

"I better go." She told the elders. "I will bring you more fresh-kill tomorrow!" she promised.

"We'd like that!" Loudstep called after her.

Fernpaw raced back to the fresh-kill pile. "What took so long?" Splashriver asked.

"Sorry. I was talking." Fernpaw replied.

"Alright, next time hurry it along. It's getting late, grab some fresh-kill and then get to be." He told her.

"I will." Fernpaw meowed. She sniffed around the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a water vole. She ate it quickly outside the apprentice den then she went inside.

"Hi!" Twistpaw meowed from the back of the den where he was in his nest, his brother Mudpaw, was sleeping in the nest next to him.

Mudpaw opened his green eyes and looked up. "Oh, hi Fernpaw." He meowed. "Looking for a nest?"

Fernpaw nodded with a yawn.

"There's plenty of free nests near us." Twistpaw told her.

"Thanks." She meowed, she found a nest near Mudpaw that was free and near a nest where Rainpaw was sound asleep, where she curled up, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Applepaw was settled in her nest near the medicine den and under the hanging of a rock. _I hate this!_ She thought bitterly. _Why did StarClan choose _me_ to be the next medicine cat!?_

Applepaw could see a glimpse of Whitewater's white fur as she slept soundly in her nest. _Whitewater wanted to be a medicine cat. I don't want to learn about herbs and be stuck here healing other cats!_

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Applepaw sighed and closed her eyes, luckily, sleep came quickly.

Author's Note:  
So? How was it? I'm not good at writing so I'm trying to improve some with this story! Oh, and I could use more cats. I'm running out of ideas haha. And I could use some cats for The Tribe of Rushing Water! If anyone has any let me know and I may use them!


	3. Chapter 3: First Gathering

Fernshade's Story: Chapter Three: First Gathering and First Problems

Allegiences Updates:

RiverClan:

New kits: None

Queens: Patchtail

Apprentices: Snowypaw [Was Snowykit], Darkpaw [was Dark-kit], Stormpaw [was Stormkit], Smallpaw [was Smallkit], Applepaw[was Applekit], Rainpaw [was Rainkit, and Fernpaw [was Fernkit]

Warriors: Seedfur [was Seedpaw] and Brightflash [was Brightpaw]

And so no one gets confused here's the list of mentors and their apprentice:

Mudface- Darkpaw

Patchtail- Stormpaw

Reedwillow- Smallpaw

Ashtail- Twistpaw

Dapplefur- Rainpaw

Splashriver- Fernpaw

Badgerfur- Mudpaw

"Come _on_ Fernpaw!" Splashriver growled. "I've showed you this move three times already."

"I know, I know! I'm trying!" Fernpaw retorted. It had been a couple weeks since her apprenticeship and even though she really was trying, it seemed like she just couldn't get anything right.

"Try harder." Splashriver hissed. "Now try it again." He ordered.

Fernpaw ran at him and aimed for his paws to knock him over, Splashriver quickly moved sideways and swatted at her with a well-aimed paw. Fernpaw fell with a small thud.

"Come on Fernpaw! You can do it!" Twistpaw shouted from the sidelines where he sat with his mentor, Ashtail.

Fernpaw leaped back up and flung again, and thinking quickly, aimed for his back paws while looking at his front. She caught him and Splashriver was thrown off balance a bit but she didn't count his weight in. He recovered quickly and got her again.

Fernpaw fell with another _thud_. Splashriver came up to her as she stood up, shaking the dirt out of her fur. "Better." He meowed. "But not good enough. Let's try pairing you with Twistpaw shall we?" he turned to Ashtail. "Is that okay with you?" he asked.

Ashtail nodded. "Of course." She meowed. "Go on Twistpaw. Show them what you can do." She prompted her apprentice.

Twistpaw nodded. "I will!" he meowed and bounded to the clearing. Fernpaw went up to meet him. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." She sighed. She narrowed her eyes, she _had_ to show Splashriver she was worth it for him to mentor her!

Splashriver went to Ashtail's side and sat beside her. "Begin." He meowed.

Fernpaw launched herself at Twistpaw, She landed on his back and leaped off as he rolled over, sliding a bit on the ground. She shook herself off quick and looked up just in time to see Twistpaw flying towards her. She rolled to the side and leaped up again as Twistpaw landed. He was quick though, and before she could think of a move he had bowled her over, scratching at her exposed belly with his sheathed claws.

Fernpaw tried wiggling away but it was no use. Then she had an idea, she let herself go limp. Twistpaw loosened his grip and stood up proud. He got off her and started trotting towards their mentors. Fernpaw then stood up once he had his back turned and leaped on him, bowling him over and pinning him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" she meowed proudly.

"Well done Fernpaw!" Ashtail meowed.

"Yes." Splashriver agreed. "Good tactic."

"Thank you!" Fernpaw meowed. She had gotten praise from Splashriver! Then she felt a shove underneath her.

"Get off!" Twistpaw meowed, and shoved her off. Fernpaw stumbled back a bit and stifled a purr as Twistpaw got up and shook the dirt from his fur.

"Well done!" Ashtail praised them as she came up to the apprentices. "What do you think Splashriver?"

Splashriver gave an approving nod. "Yes, they both did very well, and it seems Fernpaw might actually be listening when I teach her." He meowed with a purr.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I listened." Fernpaw murmured.

"Come on, let's get back to camp. You two are probably hungry." Ashtail told them.

"I sure am!" Twistpaw meowed, and raced ahead.

"Twistpaw!" Ashtail called to the pale brown apprentice. "We don't want to scare the prey away for the hunting patrols!"

Twistpaw stopped and doubled back. "Sorry." He meowed. Fernpaw just twitched her whiskers. Twistpaw, she noticed, was pretty much always happy and optimistic. He was always happy and friendly about doing anything from changing the bedding to patrolling to hunting.

His nearly identical brother, Mudpaw, however, was usually stoic and serious. He wasn't all that friendly most of the time and usually liked to be left alone. Fernpaw thought it was funny how different they were, then she thought of her littermates. Applepaw was usually loud and opinionated. She almost always spoke her mind and was kind of nosy. Then her brother, Rainpaw, who was kind of lazy and didn't seem to have an opinion on anything most of the time. He liked to be by himself a lot but never complained. He was pretty laid back.

Then, there was Fernpaw herself. She always felt she was pretty opinionated and friendly. Maybe she wasn't exactly like her siblings but she liked herself and she was really trying to be a good warrior apprentice.

Maybe she would make a good warrior one day…maybe.

Applepaw sighed. Whitewater had given her a break from herbs finally, but Applepaw thought she was just frustrated with her. Whitewater had even said that Fernpaw knew all the ones Applepaw knew before she was apprenticed!

So what? Fernpaw was with Whitewater a lot when she was a kit! Applepaw had always wanted to be a warrior! She never bothered to learn herbs until she became an apprentice!

_"Applepaw! What are you doing?" Whitewater hissed as she swatted the herbs from in front of her. She was giving Patchtail borage to help her milk come, like Whitewater told her! _

_"What? I was just giving her borage!" Applepaw meowed back. _

_"That's not borage. This is borage." Whitewater told her, pushing some leaves told her. _

_"Oh…Sorry." Applepaw murmured, angry and embarrassed at her mistake._

_"Honestly, Applepaw. These look nothing like borage! Fernpaw knew all the herbs I taught you as a kit!" Whitewater meowed, feeding Patchtail the correct herbs. Then she sighed. "Why don't you take a break. You might remember what I've taught you better after a break." _

_"Yeah, Whatever." Applepaw murmured and stormed out of the medicine den._

Applepaw huffed and ran out of camp, hoping to get away for a while. She decided to bring back some herbs for the store if she found any. Applepaw found the stream quickly and followed it up-stream for a bit. As she went up-stream she came across Mudpaw as he was fishing.

Not wanting to disturb him, she watched from where she was as he swatted the water and a sparkling fish came out. Mudpaw quickly killed it and set it by the other two he caught. He then noticed Applepaw. "What are you doing?" he inquired.

"I was just going for a walk." Applepaw replied. "Where's your mentor?"

"Back at camp." Mudpaw replied casually.

Applepaw walked over and sat next to him. "Can you show me how to fish?" she asked.

Mudpaw nodded. "Sure." He meowed. "But I don't think you'll have much time to practice, being Whitewater's apprentice and all."

Applepaw shrugged. "Probaly not." She agreed. "But I never wanted to be a medicine cat. And besides, no harm can come from me learning how to fish right?"

"Right." Mudpaw replied. "Okay, watch me." He ordered and got in the fishing crouch…

The next day was the full moon, and that meant the gathering. Fernpaw was excited. Her first gathering!

"Come on Fernpaw!" Splashriver called from the camp entrance. "We're going on a border patrol."

"Coming!" Fernpaw called. She swallowed the last pieces of fresh-kill and bounded to where her mentor was waiting. Dark-paw, Mudface, Reedwillow, and Smallpaw were there as well. "Isn't a patrol usually only a couple cats?" she asked Splashriver.

"Normally." He replied. "But we've scented WindClan cats on our side of the border. Shallowstar says we should be extra careful. Besides, it won't hurt for you all to get more experience since there's a lot of apprentices these moons."

"And Patchtail will be having her kits soon as well." Mudface put in. "At this rate we won't have any mentors left."

Splashriver was about to reply but Darkpaw butted in. "Can we go then. WindClan could be way over the border by now!"

"Calm yourself, Darkpaw." Mudface meowed sternly. "We're going. Besides, WindClan won't stand a chance at a large patrol as this."

The six cats set off for the WindClan border. Sure enough, once they arrived, something happened.

"Stop!" Reedwillow hissed. The patrol stopped and watched as a WindClan cat came charging over the border where it caught and killed a rabbit.

"Come on Gorseclaw!" a black she-cat with pale amber eyes hissed, coming to the border. "RiverClan could be anywhere!"

"Oh, stop worrying Nightshine." Another cat, a tom with sandy-brown fur and blue-gray eyes came up beside Gorseclaw. "RiverClan hasn't caught us yet."

"They will if we don't leave soon Rabbitleap!" Nightshine hissed. "We don't want to worry Violetpelt when she's so close to kitting if you get injured! RiverClan has been sending out larger patrols and I know you would fight them."

"Come on! Let's just go!" Gorseclaw meowed.

"Fine." Rabbitleap sighed. "Let's go."

Just then, Darkpaw burst out of the bushed, he ran and leaped on Rabbitleap, biting his shoulder.

Rabbitleap screeched and flung Darkpaw off. Fernpaw watched, scared for her clanmate's life.

"Come on!" Mudface growled as he ran into the fray. Splashriver, Reedwillow, and Smallpaw followed quickly. Fernpaw swallowd and ran but she froze at the battle.

Rabbitleap was fighting Darkpaw and Smallpaw, Reedwillow had grabbed onto Gorseclaw and Splashriver was wrestling with Nightshine. Fernpaw watched in horror. How could she win against warriors?!

"Oh, StarClan…" she murmured when suddenly, a cat jumped her from behind.

Fernpaw panicked and shrieked as the felt the cat dig it's claws into her. She wiggled and squirmed until she got away. She leaped and spun around and stared at her attacker. This cat looked like Smallpaw! Had he attacked her?

No. This cat smelled different. It was a WindClan cat! Fernpaw bared her teeth and prepared to leap on her attacker but she wasn't fast enough. The cat had leaped on her, bowling them over and leaving a deep gash on her shoulder. Fernpaw managed to twist and she bit hard into the leg of the cat, the cat let go and Fernpaw was able to unbalance her bigger opponent then she ltched onto it's back.

Suddenly, a cry rang out. "Stop!" it yowled. Splashriver had called the battle to come to a close. "Let us discuss this!"

"What's there to discuss?" Gorseclaw hissed. "You attacked us!"

"You were on our territory!" Smallpaw hissed back.

"I didn't mean to!" Gorseclaw replied.

"You didn't care though!" Darkpaw growled.

"It was just a rabbit." Rabbitleap told them. "RiverClan eats fish."

"You still should not have crossed our territory." Reedwillow meowed.

"Well next time mark your borders better!" Nightshine hissed.

"Cross the border again and we'll have a problem!" Reedwillow growled, her fur fluffed up even more.

Nightshine huffed and turned back to WindClan territory. "Come on everyone! Let's get out of here." and crossed back over the border.

Gorseclaw, Rabbitleap, and the apprentice follow Nightshine with the rabbit.

"Don't you dare cross again!" Smallpaw growled as the WindClan cats left.

"Is anyone hurt?" Mudface asked.

"I'm fine." Darkpaw meowed.

"My tail hurts but I'm fine besides that." Smallpaw added.

"I've only got a deep scratch. But it doesn't look to bad." Splashriver replied.

"I'm good." Reedwillow replied. "What about you Fernpaw? That looks like a pretty deep cut."

"I'm fine." Fernpaw told her. She knew she didn't battle much so she didn't want to seem like she was injured. Darkpaw and Smallpaw took on a full warrior for StarClan sake!

"Come on, let's report this to Shallowstar." Splashriver meowed.

Fernpaw walked back to camp beside her mentor. She noticed Splashriver look at her every now and again so she tried not to limp. It seemed like forever but she finally made it to camp.

"Oh no! Should I get Whitewater?" Paleflower asked, concern for her kits and clanmates obvious in her yellow eyes.

"We're fine Paleflower." Darkpaw meowed crossly.

"I'll go get her anyway." Paleflower decided and raced off to the medicine den.

"You all wait here. I'll go report to Shallowstar." Reedwillow meowed. The group obeyed and Fernpaw plopped to the ground, thankful for the rest.

Whitewater arrived shortly after Reedwillow left. "Okay, who has the worst wounds?" she asked. "And have any of you seen Applepaw?"

"No. We havn't." Splashriver told her. "I think you should check Darkpaw and Smallpaw first. They took on a full grown warrior."

Whitewater sighed and then nodded. She opened the leaf wrap she brought and got to work on the apprentices with Paleflower nearby.

"Do you need any help?" Fernpaw asked. "I know Applepaw is your apprentice but I still remember stuff about herbs."

Whitewater looked at Fernpaw thoughtfully, then nodded. "Sure, Fernpaw." She meowed. "Start by putting this mix on your cut. It looks pretty deep, then start making more."

Fernpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Whitewater!"

xXx

A few moments later Applepaw came back into camp with three fish in her mouth, Mudpaw followed behind her with another four.

"Applepaw!" Whitewater called to her apprentice when Applepaw dropped her catch on the fresh kill pile.

_Uh-oh! I'm in trouble now!_ Applepaw thought as she slunked over to Whitewater.

"Hi Whitewater…" Applepaw murmured once she reached her mentor.

"Fishing?" Whitewater asked.

"I'm sorry Whitewater." Applepaw apologized. "I was just going to collect some herbs but then Mudpaw-"

"I don't need excuses, Applepaw." Whitewater interrupted. "I need your help."

"At least I brought some Fresh-kill back!" Applepaw growled.

"I know. But as a medicine cat apprentice, I need your help here." Whitewater told her.

"Fine." Applepaw sighed. "What can I do?"

"Go back to the den and grab some more marigold." Whitewater ordered.

"Can't Fernpaw?" Applepaw sighed angrily. "She shouldn't even be helping."

Fernpaw, who had been watching, agreed. "I can go get it." She offered. _I don't want Applepaw to be angry with me!_ She thought.

"No. Applepaw can get it, besides; your cut should be resting." Whitewater meowed. "Now Applepaw." She added when Applepaw didn't move.

Applepaw stalked off to the medicine den without another word. Fernpaw watched her sister go with a sigh. _Oh, Applepaw…_ she thought. _I would trade places with you in a heartbeat if I could._

xXx

Fernpaw had just finished helping Whitewater and Applepaw with the injuries when Shallowstar came out of her den with Reedwillow and Nightpelt behind her. She leaped upon the great rock she used for announcements.

"Cats of RiverClan! Let us join around the great rock for an announcement!" she yowled. Slowly cats gathered around the rock. Fernpaw went to sit by Rainpaw, Applepaw was sitting next to Whitewater, her pelt still a bit ruffled, Patchtail came out of the nursery with her good friend Dapplefur beside her, Mountainheart and Loudstep sat outside the elder's den. The other cats joined around as well. Nightpelt sat at the base of the rock as Shallowstar started to speak.

"Cats of RiverClan, today we got some grave news. Some warriors from WindClan have been hunting over the border!" The usual gasps and growls were herd.

"What will we do about it?" Dapplefur asked, her tortoiseshell fur ruffling up.

"We should hunt on their territory!" Stormpaw piped up, only to be quieted by his mentor.

"As tonight is the gathering, I will announce to WindClan that we will not condone hunting of any prey on our territory." Shallowstar meowed calmly.

"Who will you take?" Patchtail called.

"I will take Rainpaw, Fernpaw, Dapplefur, Splashriver, Mudface, Darkpaw, Mudpaw, Twistpaw, Ashtail, Mistcloud, and Badgerfur. As well as Applepaw and Whitewater." Shallowstar told them.

"We're going to our first gathering!" Rainpaw, who was usually so calm, exclaimed.

"It's so exciting!" Fernpaw agreed.

xXx

Fernpaw stayed close to her mentor on the way to the gathering. Mistcloud was also close to her and her siblings.

They approached the tree trunk quickly. "It looks dangerous." She herd Applepaw murmur from beside her.

_I guess she remembers falling in the river when we were kits._ Fernpaw thought with a look at her sister. "It'll be fine. It's wide so we won't fall." Fernpaw told her.

"I know that!" Applepaw snapped.

"Sorry." Fernpaw murmured. Applepaw just ignored her. Fernpaw watched as her clanmates leaped up with ease onto the trunk ahead of her. Splashriver was right ahead of her.

"Come on Fernpaw. Your turn." He told her. Fernpaw leaped up easily onto the trunk as well.

"Good job!" Mistcloud called from where she was waiting on the island with Rainpaw.

Fernpaw trotted across the trunk after Splashriver and leaped down easily. "Are any other clans here?" she asked.

"ShadowClan and ThunderClan. WindClan has not arrived yet." Splashriver told her.

"Oh." Fernpaw meowed. She studied the other cats around her and suddenly felt shy and nervous.

"Something wrong?" Splashriver asked.

"No." Fernpaw meowed much to quickly. Beside her MistCloud gave a small purr.

"It's okay to be nervous." She told her daughter. "Every apprentice is nervous at their first gathering."

"I'm not!" Rainpaw meowed confidently as he bounded up to his sister, his blue fur looking gray in the moonlight. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some apprentices I met!"

Fernpaw looked at Splashriver and Mistcloud. Splashriver gave her an approving nod and Mistcloud gave her a nudge towards Rainpaw. "Go on then." She told her gently but firmly.

Fernpaw nodded and followed her brother. He brought her to a group of six apprentices or so.

"And then Firestar woke back up and killed Scourge!" a brown tabby tom with large, bright green eyes meowed. He then turned to Rainpaw and Fernpaw. "Hi again Rainpaw! Is this your sister?" he greeted and asked.

Rainpaw nodded. "This is Fernpaw."

"Hello." Fernpaw meowed politely.

"Hi. I'm Dustpaw." The dark tabby introduced himself. He then flicked his tail towards a couple apprentices next to him, the first was a dark ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes, the second was dark gray with amber eyes. "And they are Adderpaw and Rockpaw."

"Hi! I'm Adderpaw." The dark ginger apprentice greeted. "This is my brother, Rockpaw." Rockpaw just nodded in greeting.

"Which clan are you from?" Fernpaw asked.

"We're from ThunderClan!" Dustpaw meowed. "You're from RiverClan right?"

Fernpaw nodded. "Yes. Are there any apprentices from ShadowClan or WindCLan here?"

"I havn't seen any-Oh! Here come Mottledpaw and Tallpaw. They're from ShadowClan." Rockpaw told them. "Hi!" he called to the two apprentices.

"Greetings, Rockpaw. How's the prey running." The first, a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Fernpaw figured was Mottledpaw, greeted Rockpaw.

"Fine." Rockpaw meowed. "How's training?"

"We aren't in training anymore." Tallpaw, a white, long-legged tom with amber eyes told him. "Darkstar made us warriors a few sunrises ago."

Mottledpaw nodded. "We're Mottledpelt and Tall-limb now."

"That's great!" Dustpaw congratulated them.

Mottledpelt and Tall-limb stood up proud.

Fernpaw listened and occasionally joined in as the two young warriors and the apprentices talked. Occasionally, she looked for Applepaw and found her sitting with Whitewater and the other medicine cats. How she wished she could be there now.

"Cats of all clans! The gathering will start now!" a reddish-brown tabby tom, much like Applepaw, yowled.

"Come on, Let's find a place to watch." Rainpaw meowed, and they wove through the cats to find their mentors.

"Who's that?" Fernpaw asked as she reached and sat next to Splashriver.

"That's Foxstar, leader of ThunderClan." He told her. "Next to him is Darkstar, ShadowClan's leader, and next to him is WindClan's leader, Falconstar." Splashriver meowed.

"She doesn't look happy." Fernpaw noticed.

"Shh. Let's listen." Splashriver told her.

"ThunderClan will report first!" Foxstar meowed. "Prey is running well in the forest. One of our apprentice, Skypaw, has earned her warrior name. She will now be known as Skywing. We've also had a litter of kits born to Longwhisker and Frostshadow. She has had three healthy kits, Icekit, Goldkit, and Black-kit."

Fernpaw cheered with the other cats. New kits and warriors were a good thing for any clan.

"ShadowClan is next. Darkstar meowed. All is well for us. Two apprentices, Mottledpaw and Tallpaw, have earned their warrior names of Mottledpelt and Tall-limb. Two kits have been made apprentices as well. Smokekit is now known as Smokepaw and Whiteblossom has taken him as a mentor. His brother, Pinekit, is now know as Pinepaw and is apprenticed to Nettlefoot."

Fernpaw cheered and noticed a smoky black tom with amber eyes sitting next to the ShadowClan medicine cat.

Shallowstar stood up but Falconstar cut in front. "WindClan will report next." She hissed. Shallowstar nodded.

"We've come here to report a grave injustice!" she hissed. "Shallowstar. A large patrol of yours has attacked a small hunting patrol of ours without reason!"

"What?" Shallowstar hissed.

"It's true!" Gorseclaw spoke up. "We were hunting when they attacked us! It was unprovoked!"

"Nonsense!" Shallowstar growled. "Your warriors were hunting over our territory! We had every right to attack!"

"WindClan had three warriors and an apprentice over our borders!" Splashriver added.

The fur on the WindClan and RiverClan cats stood on ends. Growls, hisses and accusations were thrown from both sides. "This is bad." Rainpaw murmured to Fernpaw. "The gathering is supposed to be peaceful!"

Fernpaw nodded, what would happen if RiverClan and WindClan fought at the gathering?

Just then a tabby cat who was sitting beside Fernpaw spoke up. "Look!" he yowled over the noise. "StarClan has sent clouds to cover the moon!"

Fernpaw and Rainpaw looked up. Sure enough, clouds were beginning to cover the moon.

"The gathering is over then!" Falconstar yowled. "WindClan, let's go."

"We shall leave as well." Shallowstar hissed.

"Come on." Splashriver told the apprentices. It was very confusing with all the other cats from the other clans getting ready to leave as well.

She stayed close to her brother and looked around for Applepaw. She spotted her next to Whitewater and another medicine cat apprentice she didn't know. Just then, Fernpaw realized she was falling behind. She ran up to her brother and mentor.

With all the cats leaving, everyone was in a hurry to get over the log. Fernpaw leaped up after Rainpaw and padded along quickly. Suddenly, she felt herself start to slip off!

"Fernpaw!" Rainpaw meowed and grabbed her by the scruff, the two just hanging on.

Right before Rainpaw slipped as well they were both hauled up and set on the log. Mistcloud has saved them! "Hurry up." She urged them.

Fernpaw and Rainpaw made it to the other side without another incident.

"Are you okay?" Mistcloud asked them once they got down.

"We're fine." Rainpaw assured her.

"Good. Let's get to the clan." Mistcloud meowed and the three cats worked their way through the cats, back to their clanmates who were gathering a ways away from the log.

"Everyone here?" Shallowstar asked.

Nightpelt nodded. "Everyone except Whitewater and Applepaw are here. They're staying behind so Whitewater can introduce her to the other medicine cats."

"Good. Let's go then." Shallowstar meowed, and with a flick of her fluffy gray tail, they set off back to camp.

xx

Authors Note: Chapter three is done! Woo! Opinions? Things to improve on? Anything :3

-NnyFluff


	4. Chapter 4: Allegiances

Fernshade's Story: Allegiances…

Xx

Author's Note: I find it hard to keep track of the cats sometimes so I'm now going to use this as an Allegiance page. I will keep it updated whenever I remember as well as updating new kits, apprentices, warriors, elders and so on in the beginning of every chapter if there are any.

So here we go. I will try and add as many characters as I can come up with. If anyone has a character they would like me to use in the story somehow please use this form:

Cat's Name:

Cat's gender:

Cat's age:

Cat's personality:

Cat's fur color:

Cat's Eye color:  
Any special features?:

Guidelines for sending the form:

-No non-realistic names please! Nothing like Emerald, super, star and so on. Just try and make it at least semi-realistic.

-Must be natural coat/eye colors!

-Special features mean things like long claws, long tail, twisted leg and so on.

-I will NOT make a blind cat a warrior. It's not possible. That also includes deaf, and most cats injured like Cinderpelt. I may consider making a cat with an injury like Deadfoot a warrior once…maybe.

Anyway, Onto the cats!

Xx

Allengiences [As of 2/8/2013]:

RiverClan:

Leader- Shallowstar; gray she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Nightpelt; black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Whitewater- white she-cat with green eyes, one eye is blind

Warriors [She-cats without kits and toms]:

Reedwillow- pale gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes [Apprentice: Smallpaw]

Mudface- dark brown tom with amber eyes [Apprentice: Darkpaw]

Badgerfur- black and white tom with green eyes [Apprentice: Mudpaw]

Stonepelt- dark gray tom with green eyes

Ashtail- ashy gray she-cat with blue eyes [Apprentice: Twistpaw]

Dap

plefur- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes [Apprentice: Rainpaw]

Splashriver- brown marckel tabby and white tom with amber eyes [Apprentice: Fernpaw]

Grayfur- pale gray and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Paleflower- pale golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Mistcloud- long-haired blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Seedfur- pale brown marckel tabby tom with green eyes

Brightflash- black she-cat with white flash on chest and amber eyes

Queens [She-cat expecting or nursing kits]:

Patchtail- calico and white she-cat with blue eyes [Apprentice: Stormpaw]

Apprentices:

Twistpaw- light brown tom with green eyes

Mudpaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Snowypaw-white tom with green eyes

Darkpaw- black and white tom with green eyes

Stormpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes

Smallpaw- small golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

Fernpaw- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white tail tip, paws and amber eyes

Applepaw- reddish-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rainpaw- blue-gray tom with green eyes

Elders:

Loudstep- compact, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mountainheart- dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes

-ThunderClan—

Leader: Foxstar- Reddish-brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Deputy: Dappleleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with leafy-green eyes

Medicine Cat: Brightberry- ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes [Yes! She is related to Brightheart and Cloudtail!]

Warriors [Toms and She-cats without kits]:

Leaftail- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes [Brightberry's sister]

Bramblepelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Longwhisker- mottled black tom with green eyes and long whiskers

Skywing- pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sharpclaw- golden-brown tom with dark green eyes [Apprentice:Dustpaw]

Flintfur- ashy gray she-cat with black paws and bright amber eyes

Emberfur- dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Vinetail- Sandy she-cat with white paws, bright amber eyes and a long tail

Dawnfur- pale orange she-cat with orange eyes [Apprentice: Rockpaw]

Stripetail- gray tabby and white tom with long fur and blue eyes

Mousepelt- dusty gray-brown she-cat with green eyes [Apprentice: Adderpaw]

Queens:

Frostshadow- gray tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Kits:

-Icekit: white she-cat with silver tabby patches and green eyes

-Goldkit: golden tabby tom with orange eyes

-Black-kit: Mottled black she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentices:

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Adderpaw- Dark ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes

Rockpaw- fluffy dark gray tom with amber eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader- Darkstar- dark gray tom with bright green eyes

Deputy- Stepflame- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Whiteblossom- white she-cat with amber eyes [Apprentice: Smokepaw]

Warriors:

Shadowpelt- black tom with amber eyes

Dawnlight- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Pineclaw- brown tabby and white tom with blue eyes

Nettlefoot- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes [Apprentice: Pinepaw]

Tawnyfoot- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark amber eyes

Mottledpaw- mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Tall-limb- long-legged white tom with amber eyes

Brackenstripe- golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravenfeather- fluffy brown-black she-cat with white toes [except one] on her front paws, and white paws on her back paws, a white lower lip/chin, chest and stomach with a tiny white spot on her upper lip, and green-ish amber eyes.

Graytail- large, compact, medium gray tom with white toes and yellow eyes

Queens:

Hornetsting- dark golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and a sharp tongue and claws

Kits:

-Beekit: golden-brown tabby tom with thick stripes and amber eyes

-Forestkit- dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes

-Lizardkit- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Pinepaw- brown tabby tom with white toes and pale green eyes

Smokepaw- smoky-gray tom with white toes and pale blue eyes

WindClan-

Leader: Falconstar- dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes and a broad flat face

Deputy: Badgerface- black and white she-cat with amber eyes and a face striped like a badger.

Medicine Cat: Swallowtail- reddish-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Flightfoot- pale gray tabby tom with green eyes

Gorseclaw- dark brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

Rabbitleap- sandy-brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and blue-gray eyes

Nightshine- black she-cat with pale amber eyes

Wishsong- long-furred white she-cat with bright green eyes

Grasswhisker- pale gray tom with darker paws, ear tips and grass-green eyes

Lightfeather- pale silver tabby she-cat with barely visible stripes and pale green eyes

Lionclaw- large golden tom with amber eyes

Blackpelt- black tom with amber eyes and a white tail tip

Wolfpelt- sandy-gray tabby and white tom with amber eyes and large, white paws.

Larkfur- pale brown she-cat with a white tail tip and amber eyes

Queens:

Violetpelt- very pretty sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes [Expecting kits]

Shinepelt- black she-cat with green eyes and a short, shiny pelt

Kits:

Hollykit- black she-cat with green eyes

Cinderkit- cinder-gray tom with green eyes

Birdflight- dark tabby she-cat with white paws and orange eyes

Kits:

Shrewkit- dark tabby tom with large, white paws and amber eyes

Pouncekit- orange tabby tom with green eyes

Jumpkit- sandy-gray tabby she-cat with small, white paws and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Amberpaw- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cliffpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Xx

_These may be in the story later._

Cats Outside Clans: [As of 2/8/2013]

Kittypets:

Mint: dark brown tabby she-cat with two white paws [front ones] and green eyes

Dusty: dusty brown and white tom with green eyes

Xx

Author's Note: That's it for now! I hope to add more cats once I think of them! :3

-NnyFluff


	5. Chapter 5: Oh StarClan, Why!

Fernshade's Story: Chapter Four: Oh Starclan, Why?!

xx

Alligences Updates:

RiverClan:

None

ThunderClan:

None

ShadowClan:

None

WindClan:

None

xx

"What happened?!" Reedwillow, who was on guard that night, asked as the group entered camp.

Shallowstar stormed past her, her gray fur ruffled out, and leaped to the great rock. "Clan meeting!" she yowled angrily.

Fernpaw gathered with the clan. "What's going on?" she herd Brightflash ask Seedfur. Seedfur just shrugged and pressed himself closer to her.

"Tonight WindClan accused _us_ of attacking their cats on their side of the border." Shallowstar growled.

"But that's not true!" Stormpaw hissed.

Splashriver obviously herd and nodded. "That's correct, Stormpaw." She meowed. "I have a feeling Falconstar will call an attack on us! We must be ready anytime!"

"What should we do?" Patchtail called from where she sat with Dapplefur.

"We shall speed up the apprentice training." Shallowstar decided. "Apprentices must not leave camp alone and all queens, and our medicine cats should have a warrior with them at all time. We should also organize more patrols, especially around WindClan border."

"I will organize the patrols." Nightpelt told her.

"Good." Shallowstar meowed. "I will also speak to Whitewater when she gets back. We will need herbs stocked in case of battle."

With that, Shallowstar leaped from her rock and stormed into her den.

"Go get some sleep." Splashriver told her as the cats broke up. "I'll wake you if your on the dawn patrol."

"Thanks." Fernpaw yawned and headed towards the apprentice den. She quickly found her nest between Mudpaw and Rainpaw, who was already in his nest, and curled up to sleep.

xx

Applepaw inwardly sighed when she watched her siblings leave the island. She figured there would be a battle sometime, but she wouldn't take part. She would be stuck with Whitewater tending to the injured cats.

"What's wrong?" Smokepaw, Whiteblossom's apprentice, asked.

"Nothing." Applepaw muttered.

"Aww, come on. We're friends. You can tell me!" Smokepaw meowed cheerfully.

"We are _not_ friends." Applepaw growled.

Smokepaw just sighed, meowed "Alright then." And sat in awkward silence while they waited for the ThunderClan medicine cat to arrive.

"Sorry!" Brightberry apologized once she arrived. "Foxstar held me up."

"Well now that we're all here." Swallowtail started. "I think we should discuss the tension between WindClan and RiverClan."

"What's there to discuss?" Whitewater asked.

"We're medicine cats. We should discuss these things and try and keep peace!" Swallowtail meowed in protest.

"You ALWAYS want to avoid battle." Brightberry meowed.

"What's wrong with that?" Swallowtail growled.

"Nothing." Whiteblossom assured her. "But, this is warrior business. They should handle it. Not the medicine cats."

"Well, I was a warrior first so this _is_ my business." Swallowtail hissed.

"No." Brightberry meowed calmly. "It's not your business anymore. You're a medicine cat now."

"Whatever." Swallowtail huffed. "I'm going to head back then." And with that, she leaped to her paws and started on her way back to WindClan.

"Poor Swallowtail." Brightberry murmured.

"Ever since she lost Darksky…" Whiteblossom murmured.

"Why poor her? What happened?" Smokepaw asked, voicing the questions Applepaw was wondering.

"Darksky was her mentor." Brightberry told him. "He died…Well, ask her next moon. This is a story she should tell. Not me."

Smokepaw nodded.

"Do we have anything else to discuss?" Whitewater asked.

Whiteblossom shook her head. "I think we're done her." She meowed.

"Good." Brightberry yawned. "I think I'll go get some sleep then. See you all next moon."

Brightberry started to walk way then stopped and turned around. "Oh! I forgot. Conrgadulations on becoming medicine cat apprentices Applepaw and Smokepaw! I hope you listen to your mentors and learn as much as you can from them."

"I will!" Smokepaw meowed cheerfully. Applepaw just nodded.

"Good." Brightberry meowed, and left for her own clan.

"Come on then, Applepaw." Whitewater meowed and stood up. "Will you come with us part of the way?" she asked Whiteblossom.

Whiteblossom nodded. "Sure. It'll be good for Smokepaw to get to know cats from other clans." She responded.

Smokepaw fell in beside Applepaw as the two white medicine cats left. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

Applepaw nodded. "I have two, a sister and a brother. Their names are Fernpaw and Rainpaw. How about you?"

"My brother is Pinepaw." He responded. "Hey, Why did you want to be a medicine cat?" he asked.

"I didn't." Applepaw responded.

"What?" Smokepaw gasped. "But why are you Whitewater's apprentice then!?"

"She said StarClan told her to make me a medicine cat. It was my sister, Fernpaw, who wanted to be a medicine cat. But, I guess StarClan doesn't want that for her. She'd be a good medicine cat though, she still knows the herbs she learned as a kit,she was with Whitewater all the time, and she isn't as good as the other apprentices at fighting or hunting. She doesn't work hard enough is all. I'm sure she would be good if she _tried._ But she doesn't try, at least not hard enough. If I was a warrior apprentice I would work harder than any other."

Smokepaw was silent for a moment. "I kind of feel sorry for her." He murmured.

"Why?" Applepaw asked.

"Well, she was learning herbs since she was a kit, like I was, and then she finds out she has to be a warrior apprentice when she never wanted to be, and she isn't as good as the others because most kits learn from their parents, or other apprentices, the basics. She has to learn from scratch. Maybe you should be easier on her, I mean, it must be hard for you to learn herbs right?"

Applepaw just blinked and stared into his pale blue eyes for a moment, then spoke. "Who do you think you are?!" she hissed.

"I didn't mean-"

"I don't know why I even told you that!? Don't judge me! I'm not a bad sister for wanting her to be a better warrior apprentice! I'm not!"

"What's going on?" Whitewater asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked at her apprentice.

"Nothing!" Applepaw growed, and ran off towards RiverClan's territory.

"I didn't mean to make her mad." Smokepaw muttered.

"I know." Whiteblossom told him. "We better go. I'll see you at the half-moon." She told Whitewater.

Whitewater nodded and trotted after her apprentice.

Xx

Applepaw ran and ran until she got to camp. Most of the camp was asleep, except Badgerfur who was on guard duty. "What's going on?" he asked when Applepaw arrived alone.

"Nothing, Whitewater told me to go on ahead. She needed to discuss something with Whiteblossom."

Badgerfur nodded and returned to guarding the camp.

Applefur crossed the camp and came to the medicine den where she curled up into a ball in her nest and shut her eyes tight.

Whitewater came in a short while later. "Applepaw." She murmured. "Please, talk to me."

Applepaw ignored her. She didn't want to talk! She wanted to be a warrior!

"I know what Smokepaw said upset you, but you can't blame Fernpaw for being a warrior apprentice. And don't blame yourself for not learning herbs. I know you can be a brilliant medici-"

She was cut off as Applepaw leaped to her paws. "I don't _want_ to be a medicine cat!" she hissed. "I want to be a _warrior_! I want to hunt and fight for my clan! I want to be able to have a mate or kits if I wanted! I've _always_ wanted that." She murmured the last part and looked at Whitewater, she knew she hurt her feelings a bit, but she was hurt herself, she hurt everytime she saw an apprentice leave, especially Fernpaw, and she was stuck here.

"I know." Whitewater meowed. "I know you want to be a warrior apprentice, and I don't blame you. I just think there might be a solution that will help both you and Fernpaw out."

Applepaw blinked. "What?" she asked.

"Go to sleep. I'll tell you both tomorrow."

Applepaw nodded, and went back to her nest. This time, Sleep came easily.

Xx

The next morning Applepaw got Fernpaw as she got back from hunting and the two went towards the medicine cat den, carrying enough prey for the three of them, to hear what Whitewater would suggest.

"Welcome, Fernpaw." Whitewater greeted.

"Hi WhifeWafer." Fernpaw muttered through the bird in her jaws. Applepaw couldn't help but let out a little laugh at her sister's voice.

Fernpaw dropped the bird in front of Whitewater who meowed her thanks, then grabbed one of two plump squirrels from Applepaw and settled down next to her sister, her dark tortoiseshell fur contrasting heavily with Applepaw's light red-ish brown tabby fur.

"So what's this idea?" Applepaw asked after taking a bit of her squirrel.

"Well…" Whitewater started. "I know both of you are disappointed at not getting to be what you want, but I had this idea last night."

"What is is?!" Fernpaw asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"Come on Whitewater, tell us!" Applepaw added.

"Okay, okay." Whitewater meowed with a small purr of amusement. "I think, Once I make Applepaw a full medicine cat, She can take on you, Fernpaw, as an apprentice. Then once you finish your training, Applepaw can become a warrior."

"But how? I won't know how to hunt or fight. I mean, Rainpaw has been teaching me, but I'll have little actual experience."

"I'll talk with Shallowstar, maybe, if you don't have anything to do, you can go on a hunting or border patrol."

Applepaw's face lit up. "Thank you Whitewater!" she meowed.

"Yes, Thank you so much!" Fernpaw purred.

"You're welcome, now finish your food. It's only sunhigh and Applepaw and I still need to gather herbs again."

"Can I come?" Fernpaw asked.

"If Splashriver gives permission and we have a warrior to go with us." Whitewater meowed.

Fernpaw nodded, the crouched back down to finish her meal.

The three cats spent the rest of the day gathering herbs with Splashriver, who didn't seem to mind letting Fernpaw do something not training related. Fernpaw even managed to catch a mouse that they came across as well as a few fish. By the time they came back to camp Fernpaw and Splashriver each had a mouthful of prey and Whitewater and Applepaw had mouthfuls of herbs for the store.

Xx

That night, Fernpaw curled up in her nest with a fish, ready to relax and then sleep. It had started raining so cats ate in their dens that night. "Hi Fernpaw!" she herd Twistpaw meow as he entered the den with a vole when she was almost finished.

"Hi Twistpaw." She greeted her friend. She liked Twistpaw, he was funny, friendly and always cheerful. "Don't want to get wet either?"

"Nah, it takes to long to dry this fur." Twistpaw replied, shaking his fluffy coat out and settling in his nest as well.

Fernpaw flicked her ears at some water droplets hit them. "I didn't see you training today." Twistpaw meowed.

"I was with Splashriver, hunting, while Whitewater and Applepaw gathered herbs for their stores."

Twistpaw nodded. "I hope you'll be in training tomorrow."

Fernpaw sighed. "I will. I need to work hard and learn some moves before WindClan attacks."

"You really think they will attack us?" Twistpaw meowed.

Fernpaw nodded and took a bite of her fish. "Don't you?" she asked.

Twistpw shrugged and took a bite. "I don't know. I hope not though, I won't want to face Amberpaw or Cliffpaw in battle."

"Who's Amberpaw and Cliffpaw?" Fernpaw asked.

"Their the two WindClan apprentices, they should get their warrior names soon since their training is up. They're vicious."

"We're all vicious in battle." Fernpaw meowed.

"Not you." Twistpaw meowed. "You're so nice. You don't want to hurt anyone, you would rather help them."

Fernpaw felt her pelt grow hot. "You've never seen me in battle." She meowed.

"No, but you're my friend. I know you." Twistpaw replied, a slight purr in his voice.

Fernpaw blinked. "Whatever. I never wanted to be a warrior anyway…" she murmured, washing her face.

Twistpaw let out a purr. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." He meowed.

Fernpaw looked at him and blinked. "I am _not _embarrassed." She meowed.

"Alright, sure." Twistpaw meowed. He finished the last of his vole, sat up, and started washing his face.

Fernpaw yawned. "I'm getting some sleep." She meowed. "Goodnight, Twistpaw." And curled up in a ball with her back to Twistpaw.

"Goodnight Fernpaw." Twistpaw meowed.

Xx

Over the rest of the moon and the next, nothing happened with WindClan. Most of the clan had just returned to their normal routines. Fernpaw worked hard as a warrior apprentice, excited for the day Applepaw would get her full medicine cat name. Applepaw was starting to be let on a patrol and some battle training.

"Hello Applepaw!" Patchtail greeted her as she came into the nursery.

"Good morning Patchtail. I've brought you some more borage and fresh-kill." Applepaw meowed.

"More?" Patchtail asked. "Don't you think I've taken plenty? I mean, my kits are due any day now, right?"

"Yes." Applepaw replied, "But you're older than most other queens, and Whitewater and I want to make sure you have plenty of milk, Especially since you're expecting a large litter."

Patchtail sighed. "Alright. If Whitewater thinks it's for the best." And ate the herbs Applepaw gave her, then started eating the vole Applepaw had brought with her.

"Whitewater will be along later to check on you." Applepaw told her.

"Alright, thanks Applepaw." Patchtail told her.

Applepaw nodded and left to go back to the medicine den. Whitewater wanted her to go through the store and see what they needed to collect before leaf-bare.

She stopped as she saw Rainpaw, Smallpaw, and Stormpaw coming back from a hunting patrol. "Hi!" she meowed and bounded to the group. "Have a good hunt?"

Stormpaw nodded. "We've caught a lot. Our mentors are gathering the rest."

"That's great. I wish I could join you one day." Applepaw sighed.

"Maybe you will one day. You're a good hunter." Smallpaw told her.

"Thanks, well I need to go sort the herbs for Whitewater. We need to see what we need before leaf-bare." Applepaw meowed with a small sigh.

"I'll come teach you some new moves." Rainpaw offered to her.

"Thanks Rainpaw." Applepaw meowed. "I'd like that."

The three apprentices headed towards the fresh-kill pile and Applepaw went to the medicine den to sort herbs.

Xx

Fernpaw sighed. She hated patrolling. She looked at the ground as she walked and imagined herself by Whitewater's side, looking for herbs and healing her clanmates.

"Keep up Fernpaw!" Splashriver called from the head of the patrol.

Fernpaw jerked her head up and notice she was behind. "Coming!" Fernpaw meowed and bounded to Twistpaw's side.

"You seem distracted today." He observed.

"Sorry." Fernpaw apologized, "I was just…I hate patrolling."

Twistpaw purred. "Dreaming about being a medicine cat?" he asked.

"No!" Fernpaw meowed and looked away.

"Come on Fernpaw, the whole clan knows you want to be a medicine cat. Especially me, I'm your friend right?"

"I know Twistpaw. You are my friend, But I wish I was Whitewater's apprentice still. I know it's been a few moons since I became an apprentice, but I can't help it."

"You'll be a medicine cat soon." Twistpaw assured her. "Once Applepaw gets her medicine cat name she can make you her apprentice right?"

Fernpaw nodded.

"I'll miss hunting and fighting with you." Twistpaw told her.

"We could still hunt together." Fernpaw told him, a slight purr in her voice.

"I know, but you will be father away." Twistpaw murmured.

"No I won't Twistpaw. We'll still be good friends." Fernpaw told him.

"Promise?" he asked.

Fernpaw nodded. "Promise."

"Hey!" Darkpaw called. "Are you two going to be standing there all day or are you going to join the patrol?"

Fernpaw jumped, then laughed a bit. "Come on, Twistpaw." She meowed. "We better catch up!" then ran ahead.

"Wait for me!" Twistpaw called, and bounded after her.

Xx

Applepaw was with Whitewater when Nightpelt came rushing in. "Whitewater!" he meowed. "Patchtail needs you now, I think her kits are coming."

"Oh, Starclan. Alright, Nightpelt. Go tell Patchtail I will be right there." Whitewater told him.

Nightpelt nodded and rushed out of the den. "Applepaw." Whitewater told her. "Get the leaf-wrap we've had ready for Patchtail and meet me in the nursery."

Applepaw nodded and rushed to the store. Finding the leaf-wrap, she checked that all the herbs were fresh, and seeing as they were, she rushed to the nursery. But she ran, literally, into Reedwillow on the way there.

"What's going on, Applepaw?" she asked, conserned.

"Patchtail is kitting." Applepaw responded, collecting the leaf-wrap again.

"oh, StarClan. How exciting!" Reedwillow meowed, and ran off to tell someone.

Applepaw just shook her head and continued into the nursery. "How's she doing?" she asked as she arrived.

"Fine, Fine. Come here." Whitewater told her.

Applepaw padded to her mentor's side and listened carefully while Whitewater told and showed her what she was doing and why.

Xx

Outside, some of the cats gathered to give their support to Patchtail, Nightpelt and their upcoming kits. Fernpaw was among them with Twistpaw and her parents were near them.

"I hope Patchtail will be alright." Mistcloud meowed to her mate. "She is expecting such a large litter."

"She'll be fine. Patchtail is a strong cat. She'll make it." Stonepelt assured her.

"I hope so…" Mistcloud meowed.

Just then a yowl erupted from outside camp and Badgerfur came running in. "WindClan! WindClan are attacking!" he yowled just as a WindClan cat leaped on his back.

_Why now!?_ Fernpaw thought as a full on battle erupted around her. Just then, a cat bowled her over, sending her skidding a couple feet.

Fernpaw leaped up and saw a large, pale gray cat staring at her. _Oh, StarClan. What can I do? I can't fight this cat!_

She stood there for what felt light forever when she decided to try fighting. She didn't know why, but she would try.

Fernpaw leaped at the cat, trying to get into his shoulders, but he was too fast and knocked her to the ground where she slammed into a rock. Fernpaw stood up and shook her fur. Her head hurt and she was dizzy, she must have hit it on the way down, but she managed to stay on her paws.

The cat was coming closer and closer. He leaped, ready to attack her again, but a flash of fur thrust him aside.

"Mistcloud!" Fernpaw exclaimed.

"Go!" Mistcloud yowled to her daughter as she fought the larger cat.

Fernpaw nodded and stumbled away, her head was pounding now and she didn't feel good. She stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Fernpaw!" a cat called, she looked and saw Twistpaw running up to her. He prodded her until he was sure she was alive. "Come on, Fernpaw." He meowed, helping her up. "Let's get you into the nursery."

The nursery where Patchtail was kitting wasn't far off, but every step seemed like a mile. As they neared it, a cat bigger than Twistpaw and Fernpaw appeared and leaped towards them. "Go!" Twistpaw told her.

Fernpaw tried to walk, but her head hurt so bad! She stumbled again and this time she couldn't get up. She closed her eyes, trying to regain control. _Am I dying?_ She wondered.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Twistpaw's neck bit and him fall to the ground, fresh blood flowing from him.

_Oh, StarClan! Why him!?_

Xx

Author's Note: Dun dun dun!

Why is WindClan attacking now? What will happen to Fernpaw? Will Twistpaw live? All these questions and more answered in…The next chapter!

Lol. Another Chapter up! Hopefully I can get another one done today. I was going to make it longer but I figured that this was a good place to end it. Let me know how I did and what I can improve on! :3

-NnyFluff


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye

Fernshade's Story: Goodbye…

Xx

Allegiance Updates:

RiverClan:

Kits:

New kits born to Patchtail and Nightpelt [Read the chapter to find out how many/gender/names!]

ThunderClan:

Warriors: Dustpaw is now Dustfur

ShadowClan:

None

WindClan:

Warriors: Amberpaw is now Ambereyes and Cliffpaw is now Cliffpelt

Kits:

New kits born to Violetpelt and Rabbitleap

Xx

Fernpaw awoke in the medicine cat den the next evening. She blinked a couple times and tried to move her head, only to find it painful to move. Sighing, she lay her head back down and closed her eyes again.

"Fernpaw?" a voice asked.

Fernpaw opened her eyes again to see her sister standing over her. "Applepaw." She croaked, her throat felt very dry.

"Do you want some water?" she asked.

Fernpaw nodded and watched Applepaw go tell Whitewater Fernpaw was awake, and then she grabbed some moss, soaked it in a pool of water in the back of the pool, and brought it to Fernpaw. "Here you go." She meowed. "I've called for Whitewater. You've got a head injury. Whitewater says it'll hurt for a bit but you should be fine."

"Thanks." She mumbled as she licked the moss. Then she remembered. The battle! "Applepaw, what happened in the battle?"

Applepaw shuffled her paws on the soft, sandy floor. "It didn't end well…" she meowed, her blue eyes filled with pain.

"What happened?" Fernpaw insisted. Blue eyes met amber and stared for a moment before Applepaw spoke.

"We lost Darkpaw, Stormpaw, and Nightpelt and…and Rainpaw and Twistpaw." Applepaw told her.

"W-What?" Fernpaw croaked. _Rainpaw, Twistpaw, Darkpaw, Stormpaw, Nightpelt. All of them…Gone._

"I'm sorry Fernpaw." Applepaw murmured. "I know how close you were to Twistpaw."

Fernpaw looked at her black paws. "Twistpaw died…trying to save me…" she murmured.

"I'm sorry." Applepaw meowed quietly. "Whitewater and I- We did everything we could, but he'd lost too much blood."

"I never got to sit vigil for him or Rainpaw…" Fernpaw continued as if she didn't hear her sister.

"I'm sure they will understand." Applepaw tried to assure her.

Fernpaw shook her head. "Why would warriors kill apprentices and a deputy?!" she hissed.

"We don't know…" Applepaw told her. "Whitewater talked with Shallowstar about it after she lost a life. Shallowstar says she thinks rogues are involved. Since they have no code to follow they could have easily killed our clanmates."

Fernpaw just let out a sigh and curled up in her nest. "I'd like some time to be alone." She told her sister.

"I understand." Applepaw told her. "I will be gone to the Moonpool tonight; Mistcloud will be here if you need her."

"I won't." Fernpaw replied curtly.

Applepaw let a small sigh out and grabbed some herbs to bring to Brightflash and Patchtail, the two queens, before leaving the medicine den.

"Hello Applepaw." Brightflash greeted the medicine cat apprentice as she entered the nursery.

"Hello Brightflash." Applepaw meowed as she set the herbs down to separate them. "How is Patchtail?" she whispered to the young queen as she glanced at the older queen, curled in her nest around her kits protectively.

"She's still mourning Nightpelt." Brightflash sighed. "I am worried about one of her kits though."

"Why?" Applepaw asked. The kits seemed fine when they were delivered.

"One of them seems awful warm and has been coughing. I was just going to get Whitewater before she woke up, she didn't like the idea. I think she fears losing him."

"Which one is it?" Applepaw asked.

"The silver tabby." Brightflash replied.

Applepaw nodded. "I will go get Whitewater. Perhaps we can check him out without offending her."

Brightflash nodded. "Should I give her the herbs?"

Applepaw nodded and pushed half to her. "Yes, take your half then if she's awake give Patchtail her half."

Brightflash nodded. "I will." She promised as Applepaw left.

"Whitewater?" Applepaw called to her mentor as she was tending to Shallowstar.

"Yes?" Whitewater asked.

"Brightflash is worried about one of Patchtail's kits. She says that he's coughing and is warmer than he should be, but Patchtail says he's fine."

"She's in denial." Whitewater sighed. "Nightpelt's death is harder on her than I thought."

"Will you come?" Applepaw asked.

"Of course," Whitewater meowed. "I'll just grab some herbs and then I will check on her." She meowed as she stood up. "Try and eat the poppy seed okay?" she told Shallowstar.

Shallowstar didn't answer. Just gave a slight nod.

"Come on then. Get to the nursery; I will be along in a moment." Whitewater told Applepaw as they left their leader's den. She then looked at the sky. "We'll have to get moving afterwards if we are to be on time to the Moonpool."

"Of course." Applepaw agreed and bounded back to the nursery. When she arrived she found Brightflash next to Patchtail, both looking over the six tiny kits.

"Is Whitewater coming?" Brightflash asked.

Applepaw nodded. "Is something wrong?" she asked the queens.

Brightflash nodded, worry in her amber eyes. "Silverkit is coughing again and now Ripplekit is as well." She told her.

"Oh no!" Applepaw gasped. Just then Whitewater came in.

"What's this about Silverkit and Ripplekit?" she asked.

"Silverkit and Ripplekit are both coughing and hot!" Patchtail cried.

"Calm down, Patchtail." Whitewater ordered the queen. "Let me look at them."

Applepaw watched as her mentor looked over both kits. "They both have a cold." Whitewater determined. "It's not whitecough or greencough." She assured them. "But try chewing these herbs up and giving it to them."

"We will." Brightflash told Whitewater.

Whitewater nodded. "Good. I've left Badgerfur in charge of the medicine den. Mistcloud, Paleflower or Grayfur will be here to help if you start kitting. They've kitted before and Badgerfur knows which herbs you might need or if the kits start getting worse."

"I'll be sure to get one of them if I start kitting." Brightflash told her.

"Alright then, I will be back as soon as I can. And remember to lick them and keep them moist to help keep their fevers down."

"I will." Brightflash mewoed.

"Come on then, Applepaw, or we'll be late."

"Yes Whitewater." Applepaw mewoed and followed her mentor out of the nursery.

Xx

It was a long trek to the Moonpool. "I think my paws will fall off it's so cold!" Smokepaw meowed. Applepaw twitched her whiskers and rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad." She told him. All medicine cats were here except Swallowtail.

"Where is Swallowtail tonight?" Brightberry asked. Whitewater and Whiteblossom just shrugged.

"Who knows." Whiteblossom meowed. She looked at the sky. "We really should get started. If she isn't coming by now she isn't coming."

"I suppose you're right." Brightberry sighed.

"So then I pounced but Pinepaw got in the way and I missed the mouse-" Smokepaw was cut off his talk about catching a huge rabbit by his mentor.

"Let's go Smokepaw! We're ready." Whiteblossom meowed.

"Come on, mouse-brain." Applepaw purred. "You can tell me some other time."

Smokepaw sighed. "Alright, But it really was huge!"

"I'm sure it was," Applepaw rolled her eyes. "But you can tell that to StarClan now."

Smokepaw huffed. "Yeah, whatever." He growled playfully.

Applepaw lapped some of the water and fell asleep, ready to receive whatever information StarClan would share with her.

Xx

Applepaw awoke in RiverClan camp, only it was deserted. She looked around. Nobody. "Hello?" she called.

Suddenly, a black cat with white paws, long whiskers, and pale, icy blue eyes, a tom, came out of some reeds. "Hello Applepaw." He meowed.

Applepaw jumped and turned around. "Hi, Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Whiskerface." The tom replied. "I was Whitewater's mentor's mentor. I just wanted to greet her apprentice."

"Why?" Applepaw asked. "I never met you the first time I came to the Moonpool. I never met Whitewater's mentor either."

"Because, you and your sister…you two have a destiny, but to fulfill that destiny, you need to be on the correct paths."

"I wish my destiny was to be a warrior." Applepaw sighed.

"I'm sorry. But this is how it must be." Whiskerface told her.

"What _is_ our destiny?" Applepaw asked. No way she would stay a medicine cat without good reason.

"I will tell you what I told Whitewater." Whiskerface meowed. Then he sat down and gave his face a wash.

"Get on with it then!" Applepaw exclaimed, frustrated at his lack of seriousness.

"Calm down, Applepaw." Whiskerface told her. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes! Yes!" Applepaw meowed.

"Alright. I told Whitewater that a strange disease will threaten the clan and an old enemy will resurface. But two cats may save everyone."

"What does it mean?" Applepaw asked.

"This is something you must figure out for yourself." Whiskerface told her.

Applepaw sighed. "Of course, I must interpret it."

Whiskerface stood up. "I must leave now." He told her. "Beware, Applepaw. Danger may still lurk where the sun shines brightest."

Applepaw blinked in confusion, but Whiskerface just ran off into the reeds.

Xx

Author's Note: Another done! Woo. Sorry it's so short. I hope to get a longer one done soon but I kind of don't like this story anymore. I'm also changing the title since Fernshade is an official character. I was sure Fernshade wasn't an official character T-T lol.

Besides, it's more about Applepaw and Fernpaw anyway so It will now be called "A tale of Apples and Ferns". Also, I killed of some characters because I was going to have side stories with them but I decided to cross that idea out. Besides, that was a LOT of characters to control just in the apprentice den. So...yeah. I killed them off, but in a way that will add to the story.

-NnyFluff


End file.
